


【狼队】醉酒之后

by MuMuD



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuMuD/pseuds/MuMuD





	【狼队】醉酒之后

沉重却不稳当的步伐停在房间门口

“吱嘎——”

房间的门被人略带粗鲁地推出声响，可是在半开的时候又被一只大手扣住，一声带着懊恼的叹气后改成了小心翼翼地平移房门，手上的力气还不自觉地向上提，仿佛怕房门会摩擦到实木地板上继续制造噪音，大手的主人自己不自觉地半弯着腰，鞋子踩在地上像是踏在易碎的玻璃上，生怕会吵到房间中的谁

“Logan，我没睡觉”

一个清醒的声音从屋里响起

“砰——”

如获大赦的人停止了小心，又恢复平日的状态直接破门而入

Scott半躺在床上，在端着的书后面翻了个白眼

“S——瘦子，教授——什么事？”

Logan声音带着含糊和凌乱，这是和学院里其他人一时兴起拼酒的结果，今天这些人势必要把Logan这个硬汉子灌醉，好好看看他喝醉后会是什么模样，可惜他们在一晚上的努力过后，虽然迎来了如愿以偿，但是也没几个能好好走回自己房间了

“没什么事情，就是对之前的任务做了收尾，”Scott抬起头望向正向自己摇过来的人“倒是你，还好吗？”

“这点儿酒不算什么，我回来了，他们可还在那儿躺着呢！”

喝过酒的Logan莫名升起小孩子间攀比般的骄傲感。想要躺到自己床上的位置，可是眼前的床铺却出现了两个，哦不，是三个，实在是数不清楚了，Logan只能一屁股妥协地坐到了床边地板上铺的圆形地毯上面，大面积的绒毛承受不住Logan的身体倒向四处

神志有些不清的Logan懒洋洋地靠在刚好在身边的椅子腿上，歪着脑袋注视着床上的Scott

“你真的还好吗？”

Scott将书放到腿上，关切地看向正望着自己出神的男人

Scott还从没见过Logan喝醉后的样子，不得不承认他和其他人一样对这个有着好奇，所以当众人提议的时他并没有阻止而是直接去了教授办公室

现在的Logan看起来前所未有的温顺，迷茫的眼睛望向自己，眼皮却不听话地想要低垂下去，嘴里不知絮絮叨叨地含糊些什么，头发那两块儿尖尖的突起让他看起来像只大型犬，平日里总是习惯性皱起的眉头和紧绷的皮肤也舒展开来

一只正享受在酒精里的大型犬

这个突然冒出的想法让Scott的目光添上了几分他自己都没注意到的亲昵

“我很好，非常好，好得不能再好”

Logan挣扎不稳地坐起身来，这个过程中还出现了一次不小心地重新跌回地毯上的插曲，Scott好笑地看着Logan，从一进这个房间，这个醉醺醺的大狗就夺走了他全部的注视

终于将自己从椅子腿上撕下来，成功站起身来的Logan，嘴里一边叨咕着“我很好” ，一边开始将身上的衣服一件一件地扒下来

皮夹克，很容易

衬衫，扣子卡住了，好了，从裤子把下摆扯出来

背心，直接扔掉

腰带，这该死的卡扣是哪个混蛋设计的

牛仔裤，拉链解开...

“嘿！Logan别这——”

Logan失了耐心，直接乱七八糟地将自己盖在了想要起身帮忙的Scott身上，双手有力地钳住小队长的两只手臂，Scott只能无奈地停止动作

那双湿漉漉的狗眼望着他，满满一大桶威士忌的气息扑面而来，Logan身上被浸透了的酒的味道，随着温暖的房间温度一点一点地蒸发开来，酒量不错的Scott被这些威士忌和身上的Logan紧紧地包裹起来，无法避免地跟着Logan呼吸的热气有些微醺

“你这样子我没办法帮你脱衣服了，大狗”

Scott眼镜的红色偷偷地染到了他的脸颊，可是倔强的小队长并没有为这样的“攻击”而偏过头去，反倒迎上了Logan的眼睛

Logan忽然咧开了嘴，在笑容展现出来前将头埋在了爱人的胸膛，笑声就这样从Logan粗粝的嗓子传到了Scott的胸腔，豪爽的声音震得Scott心脏微微发颤

“Logan——”

Scott产生了心悸，他想让这个讨厌的家伙离开自己的身上，但刚说出一半的话却被Logan的动作打断

大狗将自己的脸重新露了出来，侧过脸去用杂乱的胡子亲密地贴在爱人胸前，隔着柔软的睡衣蹭了蹭，单薄的布料让Scott胸前皮肤感受到了坚硬的胡渣

“那儿现在一定都被蹭红了，对不对？”

Logan迅速地去解Scott的睡衣扣子，和刚刚地笨手笨脚不同，这一次他既迅速又熟练，在Scott还没来得及反应便把扣子从上到下全部解了开

不同常常外露的皮肤，Scott的胸前白皙而细腻，经过刚刚的搓蹭确实红了一片

“我是说帮你脱衣服，Logan”

Scott头疼地扶额，他开始怀疑Logan现在到底是真醉还是假醉

“宝贝儿，我的衣服你随时随地都为你留着”

好吧，他是真醉了。Scott暗自腹诽道

手上想要系上自己的衣服，可是没等他上手，身上的人就有胡作非为起来，在那片渐渐消退的红色上用浅褐色的双唇吮出一个又一个的印记，像昨天学院里的孩子送给Scott的小雏菊，只不过是粉红色的，唇又溜到了暴露在空气中的乳头，Logan冲着看起来脆弱的小家伙吹了口气，Scott身体猛地一震，小家伙也因威士忌的味道变得红而翘立起来

Logan接着伸出舌尖在乳尖周围打了个转

“唔——”Scott因此呜咽出声

“你刚才脱衣服的时候可没这么灵活”

Scott边说边将细长的手指插进Logan猫耳一样形状的发间，轻轻地扯了扯他的发根表示自己的不满

“事实证明，我并不比你擅长脱我的衣服，愿意代劳吗？”

Logan大力地嘬了一下刚刚照顾着的乳尖，细微电流般的刺痛刺激着Scott本能地前弓起身体

“你这个混蛋”

Scott嘴上骂着，却从半躺的姿势中整个起身，坐直了身体，双手去拽被解开一半的拉链

“你连鞋子都没脱就跑上了床，Wolverine”

Scott惩罚性地咬了Logan的肩头，双手费了些力气才脱掉Logan的短靴，身上还趴着个酒醉的成年男子，行动不便是非常正常的

折腾了半天，两人再次躺回了床上，Logan表现出了平时绝不会出现的黏人，他搂住Scott身体让他动弹不得，并且在他身上留下了一个又一个的专属痕迹，最后大胆地摘掉了Scott的眼镜

吓得Scott慌忙紧闭双目，生怕伤到正在胡闹的Logan

“快把它给我！”

伸手要去够眼镜的动作被拦腰阻止，Logan用有力的胳膊紧紧地将Scott揉进身体里，亲昵平复了Scott的不安感，Logan又把自己埋在爱人的胸膛

两人这样交织在一起，像专门订制的器具，严丝合缝地紧密

时间不知过了多长，或是多短

空气里飘荡着的酒香掺杂进属于爱人之间的甜蜜

Logan半眯着眼睛，酒精的作用再次发挥了作用，睡意逐渐支配了大脑，但他还是想要反抗，找到Scott唇的位置，唇对唇，印了上去

一秒，两秒，更久

大概二十几秒的时间

“大狗，我要不能呼吸了”

Scott使劲地让单词从嘴的缝隙中钻出来

抗议得到的是Logan半昏迷的笑声，然后就着没变的姿势，昏睡了过去

 

“晚安，你这只可恶的大狗”


End file.
